Usuario Blog:-lCrackers?/Mi Lista de Episodios inventados de la Sexta Temporada :D
¡Hey! Amigos, el aburrimiento llego a mi ser y como cualquier ser tiene que hacer algo para quitarse lo aburrido, hice 26 episodios falsos que serían de la sexta temporada, obviamente son falsos y no tiene porque tomársela como verdaderos, así que ¡Comenzamos! S06E01 "Further all" Sinopsis Finn empieza a tener una adicción hacía todo, así que se aleja pero todo un caos empieza en Ooo cuando el no esta. S06E02 "Some More" Sinopsis BMO descarga un nuevo juego el cual Jake no puede dejar de jugar ya que tiene que romper un record, Finn trata de distraerlo con otra cosa. S06E03 "In My Dreams" Sinopsis Finn empieza a tener sueños extraños que curiosamente comienzan a hacerse realidad. S06E04 "Building a Dungeon" Sinopsis Jake y Finn piensan que las demás personas son aburridas, así que comienzan a construir un Calabozo para que las personas se diviertan pero todo se estropea cuando el Hombre Mágico regresa. S06E05 "In Charge" Sinopsis La Dulce Princesa le encarga a Finn y Jake que cuiden a un niño, pero todo se pone mal cuando el niño se pierde dentro de el Dulce Reino. S06E06 "Burns to the Heart" Sinopsis El reinado de la Princesa Flama se sale de control y comienza a actuar de una forma extraña y Finn tendra que ayudarla a recuperar la consciencia. S06E07 "Mouth Shut" Sinopsis BMO le oculta un secreto a Finn y Jake y ellos hacen todo para que diga lo que sabe. S06E08 "Powers of Truth" Sinopsis El Rey Helado obtiene un nuevo poder temporal que le hace leer la mente de las otras personas, así que lo utiliza de una mala manera. S06E09 "Create a New World" Sinopsis Finn consigue una nueva computadora que tiene instalada un juego donde puedes crear tu propia tierra de Ooo, mágicamente los sucesos ocurridos en el juego, ocurren en la vida real, una persona misteriosa esta detrás de todo esto. S06E10 "Day Popular Stories" Sinopsis Los cuentos de Fionna y Cake comienzan a hacerse populares, cada quien tiene una historia que contar y el Rey Helado esta dispuesto a escuchar cada una de ellas. S06E11 "Distant Memories Night" Sinopsis Finn y Jake pleanean una pijamada en casa de Marceline, donde ella les contara lo sucedido después de que Simon derrotara a todos esos mutantes. S06E12 "Just Memories" Sinopsis El Rey Helado comienza a tener fragmentos de pedazos de su vida anterior. S06E13 "Destruction Plan" Sinopsis El Lich regresa con un nuevo plan para destruir la tierra de Ooo. S06E14 "Stash" Sinopsis Finn y Jake comienzan a esconder personas importantes para que no se vean afectadas por el Plan del Lich. S06E15 "Revelations" Sinopsis El Lich revela todo lo que ocurrio durante la Gran Guerra de los champiñones. S06E16 "The Great Devastating War" Sinopsis Un nuevo grupo comienza una lucha contra el Lich que cada vez esta más fuerte y se comienza una nueva guerra que cambiara la tierra de Ooo. S06E17 "Living in a New World" Sinopsis Después de la lucha contra el Lich las personas viven en un nuevo mundo de Ooo el cual debera ser reconstruido. S06E18 "Time Interval" Sinopsis Unos meses después la tierra de Ooo esta construida y la vida nueva comienza S06E19 "Everything returns to the heart" Sinopsis Finn rescata a la Princesa Flama de un devastador lugar consecuencia de la lucha S06E20 "Dreams of Revenge" Sinopsis Finn,Jake y BMO comienzan a tener sueños respecto a lo ocurrido con el Lich quien habla en sus sueños de una futura venganza. S06E21 "The Programming" Sinopsis Finn crea un canal de televisión el cual comienza a hacerse popular en todo Ooo, pero algo sale mal cuando un Hacker comienza a frustrar la programación de el canal. S06E22 "The Hidden Sites" Sinopsis Jake y Finn embarcan un viaje en busca de los lugares más escondidos en la tierra de Ooo para buscar cosas antiguas. S06E23 "Old Friends" Sinopsis Marceline y Bonnibel comienzan a recordar los momentos de su infancia cuando eran amigas pero recuerdan cuando sus padres se oponen a su amistad S06E024 "Just for a While" Sinopsis Finn se enoja después de que Jake dijo que el no sería nada sin su ayuda, y Finn quiere demostrarle lo contrario quedandose solo en el fuerte del árbol por una semana. S06E025 "Time to Taste" Sinopsis Pan de Canela encuentra el control de manipulación del tiempo de la Dulce Princesa y comienza a jugar con el haciendo grabes cambios en el tiempo S06E026 "Accident" Sinopsis Finn tiene un accidente y tiene que guardar reposo durante un mes, pero alguien comienza a sabotear la tierra de Ooo aprovechando que Finn esta encamado. Okay, ¿Que les parecieron los episodios inventados? Jaja, bueno solo fue una idea, si quieren ustedes pueden inventar sus propios episodios aca abajo en los comentarios, pero antes.. una ¡ENCUESTA! Categoría:Entradas